1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for modeling satisfaction of a client in a distributed computing system.
2. Related Art
In many strategy selection systems, the ultimate goal is to increase client satisfaction. However, many of these systems fail to accurately model client satisfaction. Particularly, they fail to accurately model the effect of good and bad events on the client over time. Moreover, they also fail to distinguish between the short-term effects and the long-term effects of these events on the client.
For example, many of these systems attempt to model client satisfaction using a goal-based approach. These systems may assign different weights to various goals, and attempt to calculate a weighted average based on the goals. Other systems use priority models wherein a goal with a high priority and a slightly positive value will take precedence over a goal with a lower priority and an overwhelmingly positive value, wherein the latter may actually be preferable.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for modeling client satisfaction without the problems listed above.